Destiel Chronicles: First Kiss
by er.kruiser
Summary: Destiel: Dean and Castiel's first kiss


It had been 6 months since Castiel lost his grace, and 4 months since Castiel and Dean had declared their love for one another. When Castiel fell, Dean was there with his strong arms wide open, inviting Cas into the warmth of his grip to provide comfort to his now ex-angel. Dean was there for Cas every day to be a listener, a friend, and a teacher to show him life as a human. Dean was out with Cas to add to his barely substantial wardrobe when Dean realized that he was in love with the former angel. He couldn't help but watch those blue eyes as they grazed the racks and racks of clothes at the nearest thrift shop they could find. He couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking of as he looked through the store with disappointment. He couldn't help but notice how he found Castiel's eyes every time he looked up. Castiel's eyes were beautiful. Beautiful and sad. Dean thought after all those years, his feelings would diminish, but they only grew. As he stood there staring at Cas with a pair of worn down jeans and a green plaid flannel on, fidgeting with the collar of the shirt wishing he had his trench coat, he knew he couldn't ignore his feeling anymore. Gradually Dean began to subtly hint at his affection to his angel and, much to his surprise, Cas responded with equal amount of desire.

Two weeks after Dean realized his feelings for Cas a huge storm rolled in right over the bunker. The storm was so bad Kevin and Sam were stuck in the impala at the grocery store they had gone to for a supply run, Dean could barely hear Sam over the phone when he told Dean they were stuck and would have to wait out the storm.

Dean was acutely aware that he and Cas were alone. Cas was sitting at a table in the archives when Dean walked in with two beers in his hand.

"Dean, you know I don't drink, right?" Castiel questioned Dean eyeing the beers in his hands.

"Yeah Cas, I know. I don't understand, but I know." Dean replied.

"Then why did you….?"

Dean cut off Castiel, "they're both for me."

Dean opened one of the beers with his pocket knife, the movement made his biceps flex looking as if they would burst right through Dean's tightly fitted shirt. Cas caught himself staring and looked away quickly, blushing slightly. Dean crashed down in one of the wide wooden chairs with a heavy sigh.

"Dean what's wrong?" questioned Castiel, concerned for Dean. He knew Dean had a lot on his mind, as he always did, but couldn't keep himself from worrying.

"Just trying to gather up enough nerve to…" Dean stopped suddenly, his cheeks flushing a deep red.

"Do what Dean?"

"This" slowly Dean leaned over the table between them and reached out for his angel. Castiel's breathing spiked when Dean grabbed a fist full of Cas' tie. Suddenly Dean yanked on his fist full of fabric, crashing his lips to his angels. Castiel pulled away from Dean attempting to catch his breath. Dean misread this gesture as rejection rather than shock. Dean leaned back in his chair embarrassed, he grabbed his beer and chugged the remaining liquid from the bottle and proceeded to open the next. When he finished he shoved himself out of his chair, apologized to Cas and started to leave the room.

"Dean wait!" Cas yelped breathlessly, desperate to regain Dean's attention. He ran after Dean and grabbed him by the shoulder, yanking so Dean was facing him. "Wait." Cas repeated.

"Dammit Cas will you just let me go to my room, I know what you're going to say."

"I highly doubt that, Dean."

"Oh really? So you're not about to tell me that we are just too different so this can't happen?" Dean gestured to the two of them. "CHRIST, we aren't even the same species Ca…." Dean was cut off by Castiel's lips against his.

When Cas pulled away from the kiss he looked at Dean with a grin, "and technically we are the same species."

"oh shut up," Dean pulled Cas back into the kiss with a grin on his face.

Right when the two men's lips met the door to the bunker swung open, Sam and Kevin where in the doorway, eyes wide.

"uh, hey guys…" Dean awkwardly greeted his brother and friend, his hand still gripping Castiel's shirt, "I thought you wouldn't be back for a while…"


End file.
